Such devices typically have a piston for transferring energy to the fastening element. The energy required for this purpose must be made available within a very short time, which is why, for example, in the case of so-called spring nailers, a spring is initially set in tension and outputs the tension energy onto the piston like an impulse during the driving-in procedure for this piston to accelerate onto the fastening element.
In such devices, the energy with which the fastening element is driven into the substrate has an upper limit, so that the devices cannot be used universally for all fastening elements and every substrate. Therefore, it is desirable to make available driving devices that can transfer sufficient energy to a fastening element.